Devils Paradise
by MaroonTheory
Summary: It kinda sucks but I hope you like itXD It's the 1st story i've ever wrote :P
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter so I hope you guys like it! I'm trying my best just so you know.**

Alyssa Waters was curled up in a comfy position in her bed on a cold and breezy night in the middle of winter. It was 3:00 A.M. in Decal, Minnesota. Everyone was sound asleep in the room. Tucked neatly under the covers. Fast asleep. Except for her mother, Jane.

Jane sat in the middle of the kitchen. Sitting in a worn out chair she'd had since she was a little girl. As she was sitting, she stared out the window with a crazed smirk on her face while watching the trees sway in the wind. She sang a little song her mother used to sing to her at night time. It was to keep the bad spirits away from Jane.

**Jane: Falling down, falling down. All the corpses are falling down.**

As the song began to soften, she clutched the rosary from her mothers' casket in the palm of her hands. Squeezing it so hard it made her hands bleed non-stop. She slowly began to die while singing. After she had finally passed, she fell to the floor and made a loud bang. It startled Alyssa so she ran out of her room but walked softly down her creaky stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, lies the kitchen. When Alyssa's eyes met her deceased mother laying on the floor peacefully, she began to drench herself in her tears. She ran up to her mother and started shaking her hoping she would finally wake up. But nothing.

**Alyssa: Mom! Wake up! Please, Mom! Wake up! This can't be happening too me! Oh no!**

She collapsed on her mothers' stomach. She knew one day this would happen though. She could just feel it. Since she was diagnosed with Pancreatic Cancer. She didn't know what to do with her mothers' corpse. So she just decided to leave it there till the morning when everyone else found her. Still sobbing, Alyssa ran back upstairs into her room. She slammed the door and darted under the covers and cried herself to sleep.

She had a strange dream. She was in a meadow of flowers while wearing a green sundress. All around her filled her dead family members. She thought she had passed away since she felt like she was in Heaven. She frolicked in all the flowers like in those crappy movies. Until it got dark. And lightning struck all around her and her family member scaring them away. They knew "He" was there. They could just sence it. All of them ran away in absolute terror in their eyes. Alyssa was confused. She didn't know why everyone was running away. So she sat there. Waiting for this supposed "person" to show up. And then he finally did. It was a black figure. It look like a woman. With long hair with a silk dress on. With flames spread all around her.

**Alyssa: I'm not scared of this thing. Is it a fairy or something? Come on people. Seriously? **

**It: You doubt my presence? Huh. We will see tomorrow, Alyssa." **

**Alyssa: Wow. I'm so scared. Pshh." **

Then suddenly she woke up. Sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably. She looked around her with a glare in her eyes. Then gently laid her head down, and slowly fell asleep. **End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Around 9:00 A.M., Alyssa finally woke up from her "sweet" dreams. But she felt different. She couldn't figure out what it was at first. So she brushed it off.

**Alyssa: Hmm.. Something seems strange. Ah. Everything is fine.**

Alyssa decided that a way to get her mind off of trying to figure out what's so different about today, is to go watch some T.V. As she opened the door, it was as quite as a church. There wasn't a sound in sight. To make sure everything is okay, she opened everyone's bedroom door. As she walked into her sister Annabel's room, she saw nothing. Okay, at this point she was freaking out a little. So, she ran to her mother and fathers' room. Blank. She started panicking. She looked out the window to see everything fading at the seams. It looked like everything was falling off a cliff except for her house. Running down the stairs as fast as she could, Alyssa knew what was happening.

**Alyssa: So that "thing" in my dream last night was, the, the, the Devil? **

Apparently she was right. The haunting figure in her dream was in fact Satan. She just couldn't believe she didn't think it was him. Or her?

When she got outside. It was all white. No houses, no cars, no nothing. All that was there was a little shed. Which had a piece of paper on it. Before she went to go see what the paper read, she looked back at her house. Then, it started chipping away. Disappearing in midair. Her face was in shock. Her family built that house and she couldn't believe she was watching it fall down. Alyssa decided just to run over to the shed. And when she got there, she read the note attached to it. It read,

**Note: If you wish to see your friends and family again, Alyssa. Step inside here. We're waiting.**

Alyssa was always brave. So, she decided to step in. Not knowing what was before her. And after those doors closed. Something yanked her feet and pulled her down into someplace dark.

**Review this if you liked it! I will write Chapter 3 soon (:**


End file.
